Happy tears
by lady Isadora
Summary: Set after the battle against Voldemort, some problems arises... she is crying again what happend? - check out yourself. HHR one-shot


**Happy tears**

Disclaimer: I don't own any HP characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Absolute HP/HG fic.

Harry woke with a start. He was sweating and breathing heavily. It's one of those nightmares again even after they won the battle against the dark Lord and his followers he still had those horrible dreams. He rubbed his tired eyes and reached for his glasses on the nearby bed table. He watched his surroundings; the bedroom was dark and silent. He looked at the clock it was 4:15 in the morning. He turned to reach for his wife only to find that his side was hollow and cold. Yawning he stand up to search for her when he saw the bedroom's door half open.

He walked out the room and on his way stumbled on something hard, some old heavy books he cursed and sighed. Harry descended the stairs slowly. When he was down stairs he stopped, he heard her sniffling. He slowly entered the cozy living room and there she was curled in front of the fireplace, clutching a little soft yellowish clothing. She was wearing a white sleeveless nightgown; her hair was only hold by a clip it made her look so pure and vulnerable.

She was sobbing quietly in order to not to wake her spouse.

Harry recognized immediately the little piece of clothing and felt a hard stab in his stomach.

He and his wife had been trying to conceive a child several times but to no avail. Harry was upset of course all he ever wanted in his life was having a family of his own, but he never blamed his wife for it. They went to doctors, muggle and wizard but both diagnosed that there was nothing wrong with both them. His wife even suggested paying a woman for bearing his child but he refused the idea, even adopting a child, he wanted to have a child of his own a combination of him and his wife.

On the other hand his wife was extremely affected by this. She began with not eating, not sleeping and blaming herself for not being able to conceive. Harry told her that it wasn't her fault and that he loved her all the same but she didn't reconsider instead she became more distant.

She became cold and more distanced than ever towards him, and Harry couldn't bare it any more and asked Luna, Molly and Ginny for help for they were mothers themselves and maybe they could talk to her.

They did and it did work a little for she began to notice that he was also affected by her actitude, which was only a year ago.

And now he saw her crying on the carpet. He approached her from behind and embraced her strongly and began stroking her hair as her sniffling eventually subsided.

He turned her around and looked at her face, her downcast eyes didn't hide that they were swollen. He wiped her tears and said comforting words to her.

" Come on love let's get to bed. You're getting a cold being here." Harry said softly

" You don't understand …Harry. It's not what you think…" she replied when he looked at the baby clothing.

Harry was confused "Then why are you here crying? Something happened in your work, with your family?"

She was shaking her head " Nothings wrong darling, I am just happy because, because…" and she cried on his shoulder.

As much as he wanted to know why she was crying, he knew she needed time.

When she had calmed down a bit, Harry went to the kitchen and brought two cups of hot chocolate and a woolen blanket. He placed the tray with the two steaming cups in front of them, and sat behind her embracing her with the blanket.

Both were calmly nested in each other's embrace. She sighed softly while sipping from her cup. On Harry's part he looked down at her lovingly, he never imagined he could be able love somebody so much, of course she always stood with him through tick and thin and always had faith in him, how could he not love her?

After some time had passed she shifted and stepped out of his caring arms only to kneel in front of him. He assumed that she was ready to tell him what was bothering her. She was very nervous and grasped his hands for reassure.

"Harry …before I was crying because I can't believe it! My- my wish came t-true. I'm pregnant!" she said emotionally as two tears came rolling down her cheeks.

Harry was so shocked that he couldn't speak. " Real- really? … Oh Hermione that's fantastic love!" How could he be so clueless, she wasn't feeling very well lately and she was moodier than normal but he attributed it all to her depression.

He embraced her tightly and kissed her softly on her forehead, cheeks, eyelids and finally her mouth.

"Harry?" Hermione whispered.

" mmm " was his response.

"I am sorry for all the discomfort I put you through these months."

"Don't think to much of it love, we are still together and you are fine now. And our baby too that's all I care about". He said massaging her stomach affectionately.

They stood there that evening in front of the fireplace talking and cuddling until sunrise, eventually they felt in sleep.

In the morning a certain redhead presented himself in the fireplace he was worried because he and Harry were running late to some matters. When he saw the couple lying in front of him he retired with a smile on his face and went to work.

"You own me one mate" Ron said while thinking what excuse he could use to explain Harry's absence's at work.

A/N: Please be gentle it's my first fic ever and I am not writing in my own language so If there are many spelling faults or grammar I am sorry.

Review please!

Thanks to all the people who are kind enough to read and leave a review and special thanks to Yuki and Mary for their encouragement. Thx girlz!


End file.
